particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aloria
Geography The Democratic Republic of Aloria is a nation in Northwest Artania. Aloria occupies Antaria's northwest corner. On Aloria's northeastern border is Dorvik; on its eastern border is Kirlawa; on its southeastern border is Dundorf; and along its southern border is Rutania. The blue waters of the Verranderlijke Ocean wash ashore on Aloria's West Coast. Aloria has five provinces: *Gavonshire *Krentori *Kurmal *Sildar *Ultran Demographics Population The most populous areas are in the north and east. The northern region consists of the largest and most populated cities in the country. 25% of the population lives in the province of Ultran. The highest population is concentrated around the cities of Ultran and Port Liberty, which is one of the largest towns in the country. The province of Kurmal, the largest province of Aloria, is also a very populated region. In Gavonshire, Sildar and Krentori the most populated areas are only concentrated in and around the large cities. Origin Alorians are a mix of natives known collectively as Alorian Indians (mostly Vetari and Concordia Indians), and settlers from Dorvik and Kirlawa settled in the Kurmal mountains and a small amount of liberal Jews from Quanzar looking for a new life settled down on the Krentori coast in the 3rd century BC. These people were, and still are, considered as the native population of Aloria. During the 9th century, white explorers and pilgrims, mostly people exiled from Selucia, who traveled up the Artanian west coast settled down on the Sildar peninsula. More then a thousand years later this resulted in a mixed white and native Alorian race. Today, they form the majority of the population, while the native-Alorians were reduced to less then 5% of the population. From the 21st Century on, immigrants from other parts of the world came to Aloria, mostly from Quanzar, Cildania and Darnussia. Those immigrants still form a minority in Aloria, but their cultural influences are very effective on today's society. Language English is the official language in Aloria, and is spoken by almost 78% of the population. English in Aloria is notable for its Alorian dialect, or the Alorian slang, which is most common in the rural areas of the country. 20% of Alorians, mostly in the Krentori Delta area and Kurmal speak Alorian, a Romance language with Artanian influences directly descended from Romance languages such as Selucian imported through colonization. Small minorities of Alorian Indians in the east still maintain their native language, which is called Kurmali. Generally those who speak minority languages as a first language also speak English as a second language. Religion The official church of Aloria is the Alorian Christian Church, which is voluntary. The largest religious group of the Alorians are Alorian Christians(about 45% of the population), while other Chrisitan groups are Lutherans and other Protestants(15%) and Catholics(10%). Foreign missionaries brought Early Christian influences to Aloria, and many of them built monasteries high in the Kurmal Mountains that still stand today. A second strand of influence came from the many immigrants moving into Aloria late in the 21st Century. One Alorian religion born in Aloria is the Christian belief of Quakerism, considered Protestant, founded in 1900 in Aloria that preaches pacifism and is 2.5% of the Alorian population. Aloria's native religion is Bogism, which comprises 12% of Aloria's population and finds a very devout following in the Alorian Indians which comprise a little under half of it's following. Aloria's second largest minority religion is Judaism. The religion found support among about 8% of the population. Libertia and Sildar City have the largest Jewish pockets. The third largest minority religion in Aloria is Islam (6% of the population). Islamic followers immigrated to Aloria mainly in the early-22nd Century. They are mostly concentrated in harbor cities as Port Libertia, Port Aloria and Ceres. About 4% of Alorians are either Agnostic, Atheist, or unaffiliated. The Christian Archbishop is the highest Christian religious leader in the country and leader of the Alorian Christian Church. Government Aloria is a federal republic composed of territorial sovereigns united under a central government. Aloria's provinces are famously empowered compared to provinces in other nations. They are charged with a large share of Aloria's governing responsibility, enabling Aloria's federal government to remain relatively small. Aloria's federal government is a parliamentary democracy with a split head of state. In the 25th Century, during the Luthori war, Justice Carmine Delgado wrote a Supreme Court opinion discussing some of the differences between the duties of the Cabinet, which is a branch of the Parliament, and the President, which is Aloria's head of state. Generally, the President is charged with negotiating foreign treaties and dealing with military matters, subject to the approval of Parliament. While there is some disagreement as to what matters the Parliament may properly regulate in foreign affairs, it is generally agreed that Parliament determines the size of the military and Foreign Affairs budgets; that the Cabinet Ministers decide how those budgets are spent except where mandated by Parliament; and that the President performs all executive functions in defense and foreign affairs--i.e., functions requiring prompt, decisive action. The President is also the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces. Political Parties and Parliament Listed below are the active political parties in Aloria and their respective share of seats in Parliament as of February 2681, arranged by seat share largest to smallest: The Alorian Cabinet See also: Alorian Cabinet The Alorian Cabinet is composed of the Ministry of Head of Government and 12 ministries. It is chaired by the Prime Minister, who is the highest official of the Ministry of Head of Government. 1. Ministry of Head of Government 2. Ministry of Foreign Affairs 3. Ministry of Internal Affairs 4. Ministry of Finance 5. Ministry of Defense 6. Ministry of Justice 7. Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport 8. Ministry of Health and Social Services 9. Ministry of Education and Culture 10. Ministry of Science and Technology 11. Ministry of Food and Agriculture 12. Ministry of Environment and Tourism 13. Ministry of Trade and Industry History main article: History of Aloria see also: List of Presidents of the Democratic Republic of Aloria Early Alorian History (until 1406) Kingdom of Aloria (1406-2099) In 1406, king Charles I of Aloria united the Kingdom of Aloria and the Duchies of Ultran and Bozarland under one crown. He became the first King of an unified Aloria. King Charles XVIII became the last monarch of Aloria. He was a young and inexperienced king, with a terrible political heritage. The nation was bankrupt and the majority of Alorians lived in poverty. He wasn't able to recover the country from the economi impasse, and therefor a military coup, led by leftist generals, took over control after a coup d'etat in 2099. Several years later, the monarchy was abolished by a popular referendum. see also: Early Alorian History Founding of the Republic (2110) 25th Century Aloria The Gilded Age (2427-2445) Early 25th century Aloria was characterized by a laissez faire, free market Economy and domination by a wealthy, business elite. The government stayed out of the affairs of business, and indeed the interests of the two were often one and the same. The a member of the Rockyfeller Family, the wealthiest family in Aloria at that time, was a man named Joe F. Rockyfeller, brother to the owner of Rockyfeller Incorporated. The Rockyfellers had long been active in politics, funding the efforts of the powerful Constitution Party(which originally started as a family values party) to keep the government out of its affairs. The CP was more or less the political front of the Rockyfellers and their business interests, working alongside the more powerful Moderate Libertarian Party (which was independent of the Rockyfellers, and different from the CP on a few political matters, most notably being less militaristic) to keep Aloria's economy largely laissez faire. The two political parties very well completely dominated the politics of those times and Joe Rockyfeller was President of Aloria from 2427 to 2445. Government spending was extremely small, as was the role of government in Alorian Life. What Alorians can attribute to these political giants is the current seperation of the Head of State and Head of Government, and thus the current Alorian political system. The Big Deal (2445-2484) In 2445, Helmut Helmut was elected President. A member of the Democratic Rationalist Party, previously in the opposition, he campaigned on the promise of a Big Deal with the working people of Aloria, and was helped by the numerous scandals then surrounding the Rockyfeller Administration, significantly damaging Joe Rockyfeller's reputation and popularity which was very high in his first few terms. presided over the enactment of many early, Big Deal economic reforms.]] A minimum wage was established, and government spending increased, though still remaining markedly low. Helmut was later followed by fellow Democratic Rationalist Solomon Kane, who continued his Big Deal policies and was President from 2450 to 2474 (on and off with MLP candidate Silvio Bento). Throughout his presidency however, there was much resistance from the largely Libertarian Parliament, and ultimately the Big Deal was not fully implemented. Still, the election of Helmut Helmut and Solomon Kane, and the era of the Big Deal in general, gave greater strength to a political movement whose goal was to increase the role of government in Alorian life. The Age of Mansfield (2484-2520) The longest serving President in modern Alorian History was Libertarian Newspaper editor and College Professor, Daniel Mansfield. He was first elected in 2484. His election signaled the end of the Big Deal, as government expansion ceased and in some respects was even scaled back. Meanwhile, the Liberal/Progressive bloc remained in the minority opposition in parliament. Thus, the Libertarian Agenda remained the rule of Alorian Governance. Meanwhile, the Rockyfeller Family withdrew from politics, seeking instead to become purely private citizens and disbanding the Constitution Party, many of whose constituents simply shifted to the MLP. After a 21 year near continuous presidency, Mansfield was defeated for reelection in 2505 by Jerome Resso, a candidate from the Party for Democratic Action and Progress, at the time a minor party in parliament. Just three years later however, after an uneventful first term, he was defeated in a rematch with Mansfield. Still, it proved that the powerful Moderate Libertarian Party and their leader Daniel Mansfield could be defeated, and the liberal progressive movement was once again inspired. Claiming a mandate from the people, Mansfield led the still Libertarian Parliament in making massive cuts to the already thin budget including a complete defunding of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. The move was strongly opposed by the liberal progressives in parliament. 26th Century Aloria The Progressive Renaissance (2520-2535) Colton White of the Democratic Rationalist Party and Nelson Cudderboard the Alorian Public Union together started the Progressive Coalition, a multi-party coalition with the intention of gaining a parliamentary majority and the Presidency in the election of 2520. The radical spending cuts Mansfield had made to the budget, along with public perception that he was becoming senile (he was in his 90s) and a personal tragedy with his family that made him personally unwilling to run again, all came together to help elect Colton White as President in 2520. The Progressive Coalition also gained control of Parliament, who elected to appoint Nelson Cudderboard as Prime Minister. The election of 2520 was a major turnaround in Alorian politics, with the Progressives winning big everywhere and pushing the Libertarians into the minority. of the Alorian Public Union and Colton White of the Democratic Rationalists were for 12 years partners in their leadership of the Progressive Coalition and of Aloria throughout the Progressive Rennassiance]] This began the Progressive Renaissance. Unlike the Big Deal of half a century ago, this time a clear parliamentary majority of the Progressive Coalition led to the passage of much on the progressive agenda, including a a public health care system, public education, and more funding for both those ministries as well as infrastructure and a refunding of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. After Colton White's two terms as President, he stepped down to become Prime Minister, while Cudderboard soon after won election and became President, so that the two switched roles. For 15 years, the two were partners in their leadership of Aloria during the Progressive Renaissance. After Cudderboard's second term however, the Progressive Coalition fell apart over internal conflicts. Moderate Libertarian Party candidate Vincento Vanzetti V was able to win election to the Presidency in 2535, and this ended the Progressive Renaissance. The Politics of Polarity (2535-2558) For 19 years, the MLP controlled the executive branch with President Vanzetti, but Parliament controlled the appointment of cabinet ministers, and parliament remained under the control of the Progressives. The result was a political system characterized by polarity, with parliament appointing APU's Hartsen Caddy, in the words of one member of parliament a "fire breathing partisan" to the head of government position of Prime Minister. Little movement was made in either the Libertarian or Progressive direction, as while the left had control of parliament, they failed to unite together on a presidential ticket, and Vincento Vanzetti was, throughout his multiple terms, a very popular President. Vanzetti was not popular with everyone, however. A mass demonstration against his governance in the capitol city of Libertia in 2540 ended in what demonstration leaders called a "police riot," with capital police attempting to break it up once it got close to the Presidential Residence. The leaders of the demonstration, Utilities Union leader Thomas Fenwick and leftist economist Samuel Went, founded the Socialist Alliance, in order to expand the protest more into the political arena. While at first a very minor party, it eventually grew into a strong political faction, the first strong socialist party in Alorian politics in centuries. Vanzetti eventually retired from politics and the MLP candidate was defeated that next election (2554), not by a Progressive but a more centrist/center right candidate, Albert Mora. Mora sought to curb the polarity of Alorian politics of the time, but to little avail. Even though Vanzetti was gone, and a more centrist candidate was President, and even though Hartsen Caddy had since stepped down from the Head of Government, politics became even more partisan. Mora ended up being a one term, three year president, and the MLP briefly regained the executive office with President Jack Vincent Jr. The Return of the Progressive Coalition and the Intervention in Luthori (2558-2570) Eventually, the Progressive Coalition reunited and was reborn as the Second Progressive Coalition. The Socialist Alliance was welcomed into it, and became the left wing of a leftist coalition. Libertarian Jack Vincent Jr. was a very unpopular president, and the Progressive dominated parliament voted for early elections, giving him only a one year term. The Coalition fielded candidate Ben Thompson for President (from the coalition's more centrist wing), who won in 2558, marking the beginning of a government completely dominated by the Progressive Coalition. Parliament appointed William Fletcher, a Socialist Alliance Member, as Prime Minister. The War of Luthori Succession soon after came to Aloria's attention. The Luthori Imperial Diet had voted to amend its constitution to abolish the country's entrenched monarchy. Imperial forces rebelled, enlisting the aid of fellow monarchist governments from around Terra. As it appeared Republican forces would be defeated, talks began in Alorian leadership circles of a possible intervention to "promote democracy abroad." Aloria's covert agency, DRACO, began operations in Luthori, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs sent weapons and aid to the Republican Militias, and 1,000 Alorian Advisors were sent as well. The Moderate Libertarian Party was the biggest opponent of the intervention in Luthori, sharply protesting any Alorian involvement. Much went into the next elections of 2565. The election would decide what action Aloria took with regard to the war in Luthori. Socialist Prime Minister William Fletcher, a big proponent of intervention in Luthori, ran as the candidate of the Progressive Coalition. The MLP ran former one-term President Jack Vincent Jr. as the anti-war candidate. The election was a big win for Fletcher, who soon after sent 150,000 Alorian Troops to Luthori. The country was currently in a cease-fire and Fletcher's intent was to strengthen the Republican side of the peace talks. Eventually, the war came to an end, the peace talks successful. While throughout their deployment there was a cease-fire, 548 Alorian soldiers were killed in guerrilla raids. Economic Prosperity and the Pinnacle of Progressive Control (2570-2583) The next decade saw unprecedented economic growth in Aloria. This helped the popularity of the Progressive Coalition, as well as President Fletcher and Prime Minister, Democratic Rationalist Millicent Smith. Fletcher's presidency lasted 12 years, and the coalition ran Prime Minister Smith to succeed him. She ran in 2577. That year saw the pinnacle of Progressive Coalition control, with Millicent Smith getting a majority of the vote in the first round of voting (which had not happened since the 23rd century) and the coalition winning a total of 446 seats in the 750 member parliament. The first issue facing President Smith was a second Civil War in the Luthori. Smith, espousing the principles of the "Fletcher Doctrine" of Alorian intervention on behalf of Artanian self-determination, sent a naval task force. The action was meant to send a message to Alduria, who were threatening to send a ground force to the country. Fortunately, Alorian intervention was never escalated, and despite heightened tensions, the issue was resolved and Alorian military forces returned home. While Smith also was an enormously popular President, her two terms were not without controversy. The Minister of Justice, Horatio Riley Herman, was much criticized for pursuing a policy of political repression for the MLP. The Progressive controlled parliament helped him, voting on numerous occasion to censure the party because of his accusations that they were uncooperative in his numerous investigations, much of which were frivolous anyway. Parliament even voted to appoint Herman Prime Minister. This was controversial, as to many he was a figure of political repression The Libertarian Revolution (2583-2623) The economic boom created more wealth for many Alorians, and soon many of these now prospering Alorians wanted the government to lower the high taxation on those upper middle and wealthy incomes, to cut spending to achieve that, and to stop redistributing wealth. This, along with the controversy associated with the Progressive Coalition, led to the Libertarian Revolution. The Libertarian bloc once again gained control of parliament, the MLP fielded Jose Alvarez for President in 2587, and Alvarez won a resounding victory. From then until the 2620's, the libertarians and conservatives controlled parliament and the executive branch. The Second Progressive Coalition collapsed. The size of government was cut dramatically. Whereas government spending once accounted for 22% of GDP, after the cuts made in the Libertarian Revolution, it decreased to less then a percent. Taxes were brought down, the income and corporate taxes completely cut. 27th Century Aloria The Kurmal Civil War (2623-2633) While the Libertarians remained in control of government, the 2620s saw the emergence of new political alignment, a triple partisan political system of Marxists on the one end, who sought to radically overthrow the capitalist system taken to its maximum by the Libertarians, the Nationalists on the other side who sought to throw out and keep out immigrants from abroad, as well as to isolate Aloria from the rest of Terra and turn it into a near Theocratic state, and the Libertarians in the midst of it all, attempting to maintain their control of the government. The Marxists saw little success in mounting serious opposition to the Libertarians on a national level. The Nationalists however, were able to. Unpopular MLP President Carla Franco was defeated by Nationalist candidate Bernard Rosenberg in 2626. While at first it seemed that the triple partisan alignment in parliament facing Rosenberg would keep him from creating an effective government, he was able to effectively compromise with the MLP of the Libertarian bloc, and gain ground on a number of issues, including appointing a new cabinet, with MLP billionaire playboy Pierce Farnsworth as Prime Minister. The Nationalists and Marxists (led by the Communist Party of Aloria) were deeply opposed to one another, and the latter was completely left out of governing in any way, shape or form, even though they had control of a quarter of parliament. The Rosenberg government sought to further expel the Marxists from any sort of political, public, or civil involvement. Communist Party leader Lucien Kannaly gave a speech in protest against the Nationalist/Libertarian government, and against capitalism, calling for the overthrow of both. Rosenberg and the Nationalists accused Kannaly of treason and sedition for having given this speech, and called for his arrest. He was detained, but was broken loose by armed communist militiamen, and he fled to the mountains of Kurmal in northern Aloria, a communist militia accompanying him, launching a rebellion against the government of Aloria. The communists overthrew the local government of Kurmal, with a last ditch effort to evacuate the civilian population funded by the private fortune of Prime Minister Pierce Farnsworth launched in response to this. This began the Kurmal Civil War. The initial military response made by the Alorian government was largely ineffective, and President Rosenberg was blamed for it. And so while Carla Franco's popularity had previously been at an all time low, she was able to defeat Rosenberg in a rematch. The head of state and head of government positions then switched parties, as the MLP gained control of the presidency, Nationalist John Cassidy was appointed Prime Minister by parliament. Franco then ordered the bombing of communist military positions in Kurmal, and soon after a skirmish between communist and government forces ended in the capture of Lucien Kannaly, soon after sentenced to life imprisonment, though not before a peace deal and ceasefire was agreed to and the war ended, the Communists achieving very little except a guarantee of a negative stigma in Alorian Politics that would seemingly remain for a long time after. The Mid War Period (2633-2653) In the election of 2633 the Alorian people, tired of last decade's triple partisan system that had led to a violent civil war, voted to elect Gene Hamshee, neither a Nationalist, Marxist or Libertarian candidate. Relatively inexperienced in politics and in holding public office, Hamshee campaigned as the alternative candidate. He relied much on the more experienced Nationalist Prime Minister John Cassidy to implement many of his goals once elected. The government now firmly anti-libertarian, Cassidy and Hamshee sought to restore government activity into the economy and Alorian National life. Their program was called the "New Society", and together they established a central bank and Public Pension System. The biggest rival of the New Society was former MLP Prime Minister Pierce Farnsworth, who said that the New Society Hamshee/Cassidy were trying to create was really the "old society of big government that had existed during the high tax era of Progressive domination." Still, the New Society had the support most Alorians, as vindicated by Hamshee's several re-elections. It fell apart however over disagreements between Cassidy and Hamshee over the role that National government should play as opposed to the role that should be played by the local, provincial government. Hamshee supported devolution, and on several key issues, Cassidy felt cheated by the President, eventually resigning. Whether or not Hamshee could govern without a Prime Minister was the big question of the day. Without the support of the Nationalists, Hamshee sought new allies in parliament, eventually enlisting the aid of the Communists. Parliament refused to appoint a new Prime Minister, however, leaving Hamshee on his own in the executive branch. Seeking much advice from his son, Minister of Internal Affairs Todd Hamshee, he was able to pass key pieces of legislation providing for the complete subsidization of college education and pharmaceuticals, proving his ability to work on his own. This came at a cost, however. By the end of his 8 years in office, rampant Communist influence on his administration was apparent to all, at a time when the communists were still blamed for the violence of the Kurmal War. Not seeking office again in 2641, Hamshee even pardoned Communist rebel leader Lucien Kannaly, citing the need to move on from the divisive days of the past decade. Pierce Farnsworth, critically objecting the largely unpopular move, ran in opposition, and won popular election to the Presidency in 2641. He tried to cancel Hamshee's pardon of Kannaly, but was prevented by the courts. Meanwhile, he at first was unable to restore and implement the libertarian agenda in Aloria, due to resistance from parliament, who appointed Todd Hamshee Prime Minister to lead an opposition against Farnsworth. Then the Rockyfeller family, still the wealthiest family with ownership of the most powerful corporation in Aloria, once again got involved in politics, this time throwing their money behind the new Industrialist Party of Aloria, led by Wes Rockyfeller. They had great success in the parliamentary elections of 2645, and later that year, Wes Rockyfeller became Farnsworth's Prime Minister, kicking Hamshee out. The two worked together to scale back many of the programs implemented in the New Society. The two pushed to hard however, as next elections they were defeated. The first front runner in the opposition against them was Todd Hamshee, however, the unpopularity of his father in the waning days of his administration, coupled with his loss of the Head of Government were problematic enough to instead push the Populist Party (at the time leading the opposition, the Populists were the legacy party of Hamshee's New Society) to instead nominate Minister of Health Craig Joseph Leif for President. Leif defeated Farnsworth for President in the election of 2649, and Rockyfeller also was defeated for parliamentary reappointment to Prime Ministership. That post was eventually filled by the resurgent Socialist Alliance member, Henry Lewis Canning. War and Occupation: The New World Order Invasion ( 2653-2678) Leif was popularly reelected with the support of the Alorian left in 2653. His Prime Minister, Socialist Henry Canning, meanwhile toured Terra, coming back to Aloria and informing parliament of the ongoing events of the archipelago nation of Al-Badara. A new regime had taken over, the Soviet Reich, and was tyrannically repressing its Arab and Jewish minority populations, to the point of genocide. The Soviet Reich was a member of the so called "New World Order" International alliance, one of the most powerful and militaristic the world had ever seen. Canning argued for a multinational, humanitarian intervention on behalf of the country's persecuted peoples. General Patrick Kannaly, a nephew of the former rebel leader Lucien who had fought for the Alorian Army during the Kurmal War, former the Alorian Expeditionary Brigade towards that end. The AEB was all voluntary, and was recruited for by the Populists, Socialists, and Industrialists. Volunteers came from nations abroad as well. A total of 2.5 million volunteered for the AEB. The fact that it was started and led by a Communist helped to mainstream that party back into Alorian politics. The AEB never served its intended purpose. Before it could take action, Craig Joseph Leif was assassinated by a terror cell operating in Aloria with connections to the New World Order. Canning then succeeded Leif to the Presidency. Then, the New World order declared war on Aloria and launched a nuclear bombardment of the country, crippling its infrastructure and destroying its cities, murdering millions of Alorian civilians in the process. Then, the NWO ground force invading, quickly conquering making progress in land from the beaches Sildar and Ultran. Foreign volunteers of the AEB came to the rescue and landed on the beaches behind NWO front lines, meanwhile the Alorian divisions of the AEB and the Alorian Regular Army regrouped, and fought back against the NWO Armies, which greatly outnumbered and outgunned them. Still, the the new President, Henry Canning, remained defiant, continuing the fight against the NWO. The war waged on, battle after battle waged in the rubble of destroyed Alorian cities and her torn up countrysides, a country already destroyed by nuclear attack became a battlefield between a nation holding onto its life versus a foe that outnumbered them 3 to 1. In the Alorian lands occupied by the NWO, the populace was virtually enslaved and forced to work in labor camps. Millions had already been killed in the nuclear attack and in the cross fire of the ensuing war. Millions more died in the inhumane enslavement of the NWO. Distraught over the war, the Alorian people left in Free Aloria (not occupied by the NWO) voted in and out a whole string of leaders, Canning, Rocyfeller, Stanhope, Hoover, none were able to find an end to the war. Meanwhile, more and more Alorian land was taken over by the NWO. Their were various ceasefires between the opposing sides, where Aloria would try to negotiate for peace and meanwhile attempt to regroup its forces. When peace plans were drawn up by the foreign ministry of Aloria, they were often turned down by the NWO. A few proposals were made that would have essentially made Aloria a puppet of the NWO. Orion Patrick, a veteran of the war, founded Veterans for Victory, to protest any such proposal that would submit Aloria to virtual NWO rule. Massive protests were often led by Patrick in Libertia. Similar protests were led by former president Canning and former Prime Minister Todd Hamshee. On the other side of the spectrum, the IPA began to support joining the NWO to save Aloria from total annihilation. Former Prime Minister Wes Rockyfeller led the movement, and himself joined the NWO. The NWO then installed him as the occupational governor of Aloria. Rockyfeller was treated as a traitor by the Alorian government, a warrant for his arrest (which was impossible due to him being in the NWO occupied side of Aloria by this time) was put out and all of his assets nationalized. However, he was viewed as a savior by many in occupied Aloria, as once he was made governor, the labor camps were closed, the enslavement ended, the massacres ceased. The war continued, and Aloria lost more and more ground. Finally, all of Aloria was taken over by the NWO, who gave it to Rockyfeller and the Alorian Communist Party (who had independently worked a deal out with the NWO). Wes Rockyfeller created a massive corporation, named Rockygroup, that virtually privately owned all of Aloria, He was the richest man in all of Alorian History. The Communist NWO backed government, led by Patrick Kannaly, meanwhile was clandestinely working against the NWO, secretly giving sanctuary to the now underground, legitimate Alorian government. In 2675, after three years of rule by the Rockyfeller government backed up by occupying NWO soldiers, the elderly Todd Hamshee led a march, accompanied by Henry Canning and most members of the underground parliament, as well as thousands of others. The goal of the march was to force the Rockyfeller government to hand over domestic control to a democratically elected government. The march grew exponentially after a stirring speech by Henry Canning in Concordia, clandestinely published throughout Aloria and considered one of the best in Alorian history. From Kurmal, to Ultran to Sildar to Krentori to Gavonshire, from city to still destroyed city, across a land still devastated by war, they marched. They faced repression, arrests and police brutality in all places. Then they came to Pax, a mere miles away from the capitol in Libertia (where the Rockyfeller Government was now based). There, they were accompanied by a rebel militia assembled by Orion Patrick, called Comrades for Freedom, Victory, and Democracy, or Comrades FVD (the whole march has come to be known as the FVD March). Todd Hamshee had died of heart attack along the way. Now leading the march was former minister of finance Harry Harpe, who had overseen the nationalization of Rockyfeller's property. There, numerous speeches were given by the march's leaders, a march now numbering half a million, including Comrades FVD. They demanded a resolution from Rockyfeller, for him to at least allow parliament to have control of domestic affairs. The next day, Rockyfeller appeared on Television. He told the people of Aloria that his intention was never to sell Aloria out, but to save it. He joined the New World Order because in doing so, he was able to stop the persecution of Alorians and save lives. He said that he would support a "Pax Resolution" that restore a parliament with limited powers. For about a year, negotiations between the FVD leaders and Rockyfeller were conducted. Then, in 2677, the NWO collapsed. The occupation ended, the NWO armies gone. Alorians rejoiced and took pride in the fact that they may have been the straw that broke the camel's back. Indeed, while the NWO was fighting in Aloria, a rebellion in Al Badara had thrown out the Soviet Reich Regime, and end the genocides taking place there. Meanwhile, the NWO had fought war after war in many places at a time since it had existed, and the resulting attrition took its toll. For whatever reason though, the NWO was gone. Comrades FVD then went through all of Aloria, liberating city after city as they came to them (a campaign characterized more by parades then combat, as the occupational government did not have the strength to resist). Libertia was liberated, and Harry Harpe temporarily made President (Aloria's first democratic elections were to take place a few years later). Wes Rockyfeller went into exile before he could be captured by the new, restored government. The was had ended, and the Reconstruction of Aloria, a land still devestated by war, was to begin. Category:Artania